


A Pile of Fluff for Christmas

by Jayteesee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Stranger Things (TV 2016), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: Super short Christmas fics filled with fluff! (ALL CHARACTERS LISTED CURRENTLY UP NOW.)





	1. Pietro Maximoff

"Y/N, I think we have something that'll make your Christmas a little bit brighter," said Tony. You looked up, and the Avemgers parted to reveal an alive and healthy Pietro smiling at you with a bow tied on his head. Your mouth hung open as you were quite unsure what to say. "What? You didn't see that coming?" he asked.


	2. Tony Stark

"Tony, I really hope you didn't go overboard this year," you said rushing down the stairs.

"Push this button," replied Tony holding a small remote control towards you.

You took it and pressed the small red button, and a blaze of light blinded your eyes. "Tony!" you shouted.


	3. Spencer Reid

"Hang the blue one there, and the red one there... No, a branch lower," directed Spencer.

"Is there any particular reason why I can't decorate my tree in peace?" you asked him.

"Remember when I was an awkward, sweaty thirteen year old boy giving you a gift on Christmas morning at your house?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," you replied.

"You kissed me on the cheek right next to your Christmas tree. I'm trying to make it look like that."


	4. Erik Lensherr

"I feel like I'm being used," said Erik.

"Well, you are," you replied.

You took another stretched paper clip from Erik's fingertips and stuck it through the loop on the ornament. "It's so much easier than detangling them," you said with a smirk.

Erik shook his head with a smile on his face and sighed loudly. 


	5. Peter Maximoff

"Peter! I finished wrapping the last of the presents! How's the decorating... Peter!" you shouted.

Peter was sprawled on the couch watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer amidst the hoard of Christmas decorations cluttering the living room floor. "Peter, I told you my parents were... Oh my gosh, they're pulling up in the driveway," you said running to get the door.

Your parents walked in the house, and you greeted them. "Hey, mom, dad, I didn't have time to really-" you began, but before you was a beautifully decorated living room and Peter in his best sweater and khakis.

"Oh, you two did this yourselves?" asked your mother.

"It was technically me. Had a little help from Y/N," replied Peter winking at you.

You hid a smile, and Peter shrugged. "Didn't take any time at all really."


	6. Jonathan Byers

"Hey," you said hugging Jonathan as he came through the door.

"Hey," he replied looking around.

"Your apartment's really small," he mumbled.

"It's New York, Jonathan. Haven't you been at NYU long enough?" you joked.

Jonathan looked at the various garlands decorating your apartment. "You know, you don't have to completely ignore Christmas lights for me."


	7. Matt Murdock

You walked into Matt's place and frowned. "Matt," you said.

"Yes," he replied.

"You really are _this_ bad at decorating?" you asked.

"I'm blind!" exclaimed Matt.

"You can tell if someone's lying by hearing their heartbeat, yet you can't even put together a Christmas tree?" you asked raising your eyebrows at him despite the fact he could not see you.

"Okay so _maybe_ it was an excuse just to get you here."


	8. Mack

Mack shook the present you handed to him. You giggled. "Would you stop fooling around and open the thing!" you said hitting his shoulder.

"Oh, alright," groaned Mack, "You're no fun."

You giggled again as Mack tore off the wrapping paper. "Hey! It's a shotgun-axe!"


	9. Robbie Reyes

"Either these are cheap lights or this place has some bad wiring," you groaned. 

"Tree won't light up?" asked Robbie.

"No," you replied.

"I mean, I can always light it up for you," said Robbie letting a tiny flame dance on his index finger.

"That's okay," you said putting Robbie's hand down.

You walked away, and Gabe looked up at Robbie.

"You were joking about lighting the tree right?" he asked.

"Yeah... Of course..." replied Robbie.

 


	10. Leo Fitz

"Fitz, what is this?" you asked.

"It's a machine to instantly wrap Christmas presents. I thought it'd be the perfect present for this time of year," replied FItz.

"But Fitz, it's Christmas Day," you said.

"Yeah," replied Fitz.

"All the Christmas presents are already wrapped," you continued.

"Right... Didn't think of that..." said Fitz passing a hand over his face.

"Doesn't matter. I love it. Besides, there's always next year... and birthdays."


	11. Sherlock Holmes

"I like this little game we play," said Sherlock.

"What are you talking about?" you asked exasperatedly.

"You hide my Christmas present in an attempt to keep what you got me a secret, but it never works," replied Sherlock.

"Why's that?" you asked.

"Because I'm a very smart detective, and I know you too well," said Sherlock stepping closer to you.

"Hmm," you responded walking away to help Ms. Hudson with the cooking.

John got up. "Do you really know what Y/N got you?" he asked.

"Not a clue."


End file.
